


Behind the Mask

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Masquerade ball au. You attend Tony Stark’s annual ball and meet a masked man- one you may not be able to resist getting to know.





	Behind the Mask

**_The last of my requests from[@chocobe-chan](http://tmblr.co/mcsI1iZvBOuDptEs6dMGtnA)! #34: Meeting at a masquerade ball au. Honestly, I’m not sure how I’m going to make this work or what I’m doing, but I’m going for it anyway. Thank you so much for the prompts and more will be coming soon!_ **

You bring the glass of punch to your lips, staring at the floor where hundreds of masked men and women are dancing. You somehow managed an invitation to Tony Stark’s annual masquerade ball, one of the biggest events of the century. You couldn’t help but feel out of place, not belonging with so many talented and rich people, and someone clears their throat. You turn, seeing a blonde man in a white mask, and you’re instantly drawn to his baby blue eyes.

“Ma’am,” He says, his deep voice carrying more respect than anyone you’d ever met. “May I have this dance?”

You glance at his white gloved hand, taking it in your black gloves, and you both move to the floor. Your friend had suggested you wear black, and you make a mental note to thank her since it seems to have brought the man in white to you.

“I’m sorry if I step on your toes,” He says, and you can hear the blush. “I’m afraid I’m not a good dancer.”

You smile. “I’m not either.” He takes your waist and tugs you closer, and you try to follow him, surprised that he’s able to lead you so well.. “Then again, maybe you’re better than you said.”

“I just found the right partner,” He says lowly, causing you to blush furiously. “What’s your name?”

“(Y/N),” You smile nervously. “What’s yours?”

“Steve,” He smiles back, but before he can say anything else a mask-less Tony Stark stops beside you.

“Cap, I want to talk to you about something,” he says, looking at you in apology.

“Captain…” You stare at him, the pieces clicking together in your mine. “You’re Steve Rogers.”

He smiles, reaching up and removing his mask. “It’s a pleasure to meet you,” He glances at Tony briefly. “I’ll find you afterwards. You still owe me a dance.” You blush, opening your mouth to speak, but he disappears, leaving you to wait eagerly to meet the man behind the mask.


End file.
